


Graffiti My Heart

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Naruto
Genre: GraffitiArtist!Sasuke, M/M, Madara’s police chief, Narutos a sweetheart, One Shot, Painter!sasuke, Random - Freeform, Short & Sweet, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha wants to be an artist, but his family would never support him so instead, he turns to spray painting graffiti all over the town.One night he’s spotted and chased by his own uncle, the police chief.While running from his uncle, Sasuke crashes into a certain blond who changes his life.





	Graffiti My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don’t really know what this is.   
> Idea came to me at like 2 am and I couldn’t get it out my head.

“You right there! Stop!” Madara Uchiha, the chief of police, had a deep booming voice that was very specific and I would recognize the sound of my uncles voice anywhere. 

I took off running, abandoning my spray paint cans and various art supplies as I ran. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck.  _

_ Of all the people to catch me. It had to be Uncle Madara.  _

I slid around a corner and headed deeper into the alley. I could hear the angry footfalls of my uncle close behind me. 

As I neared the end of the alleyway, there was a chain link fence. after making sure my hood was still hiding my face I jumped and started climbing. 

“Goddamnit” I hissed to myself as I caught my hand on a sharp part of the top of the fence and cut my hand. 

Blood bubbled out of the wound but I didn’t have time for it. 

I landed on my feet on the other side and winced slightly as pain shot up my right leg. 

_ Well. That’s not good _ .  _ Good god. How long's it been since I did this?  _

“Stop right there!” Madara yelled again and I winced at his tone. 

_ Man, now I definitely cannot let him catch me.  _

I turned and kept running. 

Turning another corner I crashed straight into someone, sending us both sprawling onto the ground. 

I groaned as I tried to stand up, but my ankle protested rather loudly and I fell back down ... onto the person I’d collided with. 

“Fuck me” the person below me groaned. 

“Fuck sorry.” I mumbled and scrambled off of him and he groaned and sat up. 

“What the fuck were you running like that for?” He asked while rubbing the back of his head. 

He peered up at me through one bright blue eye. The other was squeezed shut. 

“Uhhhhh” I started but was interrupted by loud footsteps echoing off the walls. 

“Fuck I gotta hide” I hissed, quickly looking around. 

Something flashed in the blond haired mans eyes before he was standing and shoving me back behind the dumpster. 

I opened my mouth to protest but he just held a finger up to his lips and dropped something down on top of me. 

… a bag of garbage. 

I almost gagged, but then I heard someone speaking. 

“You there. Stop!” Madara yelled and the blond whipped around and threw his hands up. 

I heard Madara take a few steps closer and I held my breath.  _ I wish I could see what’s going on.  _ But I didn’t dare to peek around the side of the dumpster. 

“Wait. Naruto? What the hell are you doing out here?” Madara asked and I stared up at the blond.  _ Naruto? How did they know each other.  _

_ Why did the name sound so familiar? _

“I’m taking out the trash… is that a crime now Madara?” The blond, well Naruto replied. My jaw dropped open. 

_ What was going on?  _

“Ah no. Sorry. I was chasing some graffiti artist, but he must’ve given me the slip. You didn’t happen to see anyone in a black hoodie run by here did you?” Madara asked and I held my breath. 

_ Please don’t give me away.  _

I chewed on my lip. 

“Nah. Can’t say that I have. Sorry Man” Naruto replied coolly and I heard Madara huff. 

“Okay. Well. You’re free to go. Sorry about that” Madara said and then I heard his footsteps retreating. 

The blonde leaned up against the side of the dumpster and lit a cigarette. 

After a few tense seconds the blond turned, cigarette hanging haphazardly out his mouth, and pulled the garbage bag off of me. 

“He’s gone” he said, speaking around the cigarette in his mouth. 

He pulled me up and I winced when I put weight on my right ankle. 

_ Yep. Definitely sprained. Fuck.  _

My wince, it seems, did not go unnoticed by the stranger because he cocked his head to the side. 

“Man you really got yourself fucked up huh? You know your hands bleeding? Pretty heavily might I add” he said gesturing to my hand. 

I peered down at it and paled when I realized there was definitely a large gash across my palm. 

_ Today just keeps getting better and better I swear.  _

The man leaned over and looked down at my hand with me before sucking in a breath and whistling. 

“Man that’s probably gonna so need stitches. Ouch” he responded and laughed when I glared at him. 

“Why don’t you come up to my apartment and we can ice your ankle and get a better look at that hand?” He asked Jerking his head in the direction of the building behind me. 

I raised my eyebrows. He laughed. 

“Come on man. I just saved your ass. You owe me” he blew smoke out his nose and laughed again. 

“What exactly are you saying I owe you?” I all but growled.  _ Was he insinuating we sleep together because he helped me? Disgusting.  _

He stopped laughing and snubbed his cigarette out on the wall behind him. 

“Let’s call it peace of mind because I probably wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let you stay out here in the cold and possibly bleed to death.” He said sending me a lopsided grin. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. 

“Whatever. Fine. Let’s go. Only because I’m worried my uncle will come back looking for me” I froze as soon as the words left my mouth.  _ Fuck. I hadn’t meant to call him my uncle.  _

The blond barked a laugh at that. 

“Oh fuck. Your uncle is Chief Madara? That’s fucked” he said laughing and I couldn’t help but snort because  _ yeah it really was fucked.  _

The blond shook his head. 

“Well. You coming up or not?” He asked and I blinked. 

I weighed my options. 

_ Follow this man up to his apartment and possibly get molested or killed, or stay down here and try to hobble home and have itachi question me.  _

I shrugged. 

“Sure. Lead the way” I responded and the smile he sent me was  _ blinding.  _

He moved closer and threw my arm over his shoulder so he could help me walk and I couldn’t help but notice he smelled like cigarette smoke. I scrunched up my nose. 

He helped me through a door and into the building, finally resolving to just give me a piggyback ride when we got to the stairs. 

Resting my chin on his shoulder, I took this opportunity to examine the man carrying me. 

He had bright blonde hair that was held out of his eyes by a bright orange bandana and crystal clear blue eyes. 

The next thing I noticed were the faint whisker-esque scars that were on his cheek. 

_ That’s odd.  _

He carried me up three flights of stairs and down the hall till we reached a door. 

_ Apartment 42B.  _

He opened the door and swung it open, carrying me over to and depositing me on the couch. He entered the kitchen and grabbed a roll of paper towels, and opening the fridge he pulled out a bag of frozen carrots and handed me a wad of paper towels and the carrots. he instructed me to hold pressure to my hand and put the carrots on my ankle. 

I did as instructed 

I watched him disappear down the hall and I could hear him digging around for something. 

He returned a few moments later with a first aid kit in his hand. 

“I’m not the best medic out there, but my best friend, Sakura, is in med school so she taught me a thing or two. 

Really, I think she got tired of patching me up so she made me learn. Oh! I’m Naruto by the way!” He exclaimed holding out his hand to shake mine. I raised an eyebrow at his gesture and he suddenly withdrew his hand, blushing and laughing nervously. 

He sat down on the floor in front of me and popped open the first aid kit. He pulled my hand towards him and carefully removed the now bloody paper towels. 

He grabbed something out of the first aid kit,  _ antiseptic it seemed like,  _ and poured it over my hand. 

I winced as it stung. 

He sucked air through his teeth before muttering a small ‘sorry’ before he grabbed some gauze. 

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches. These butterfly bandages should do the trick” he mumbled quietly as he opened one of the bandage packets with his teeth. 

He used them to pull the cut closed and then started to wrap my hand in gauze. 

At this point I realized I hadn't actually shared my name with him yet. 

“Sasuke” I muttered and his head jerked up. 

“What?” He asked. 

“My name. It’s Sasuke” I mumbled again. And he laughed. 

“Sasuke.” He repeated before grinning at me again. 

“I like it. You’re Itachi’s younger brother right?” he asked and I stared

As he was packing up the first aid kit I couldn’t help but ask the question that had been haunting me since he lied to Madara. 

“How do you know my brothers name and my uncle?” I asked him. He blinked in surprise before smiling mischievously. 

“Why were you hiding from Madara?” He asked with a cheeky grin. I glared. 

“I asked you a question first” I responded and he snorted. 

“My dad’s are Kakashi and Iruka Hatake.” He responded as if that answered the question. 

I blinked a few times before it registered

_ Kakashi was a famous detective in the precinct that Madara worked in. Iruka was Kakashi’s well known lawyer husband.  _

I nodded slowly. 

“So you’re…” 

“Their adopted son, Naruto Uzumaki. Yes.” Naruto responded with a grin. 

Suddenly I felt lightheaded. 

_ Naruto Uzumaki. Adopted son of Kakashi and Iruka Hatake. Biological son of the deceased Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato was one of the best detectives this side of the US had ever seen and his wife was the founder of the multimillion dollar company, Kyuubi industries.  _

_ They’d been found murdered in their own home with their barely 3 day old son left almost completely unharmed, save for the whisker like marks that were carved into the babies face.3 on each side.  _

_ It had been the talk of the century in the Uchiha household, since almost the entire family was in the police force. I remember father being just on the verge of a break in the case before he was also murdered.  _

“Woah man. You okay? You look like you’re about to vomit?” Naruto asked and I shook my head. 

“No no, I’m good.” I replied quickly, maybe  _ too quickly  _ because then Naruto furrowed his brow and gave me a weird look. 

“Anyways. Your turn.” He responded and leaned back against his coffee table, looking up at me. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Your turn to answer my question. Why were you running from the chief of police at midnight?” Naruto asked with a grin. I felt myself blushing. 

“Oh. Oh. I uhhhh. He kinda caught me spray painting the side of a building.” I said scratching the back of my head. 

Naruto barked a laugh. 

“Oh man. That’s funny. The chief of police’s nephew is a graffiti artist. Who woulda thought?” I couldn’t help but blush harder under Naruto’s scrutinizing gaze. I swallowed nervously. 

Naruto stood, grabbing the first aid kit. 

“Here. Let me go put this up and then we can like watch a movie or something” he responded smoothly and with that he was gone, leaving me to stare blankly at the spot he’d just been standing in. 

Naruto returned shortly with a pile of blankets and pillows in his arms. 

He dumped them on top of me and I glared at him, to which he responded with a laugh and the wave of his hand. 

“Whatcha wanna watch?” He asked as he turned he tv on and plopped down on the couch next to me. 

I shrugged and he huffed. 

“Come onnnn don’t make me choose. I’m bad at decisions!” He whined and I rolled my eyes as I got comfortable on the couch. 

A small part of me was screaming that this was dangerous as all hell because I really didn’t know this guy, but the picture frame on the wall,  _ the one of him, Kakashi and Iruka _ , made me feel slightly safer. 

Honestly, there was something about the blond that was just comforting. As odd as  _ that _ sounds. 

We fell asleep watching some movie about aliens. 

  
  
  


*******

The next morning I woke up, tangled with Naruto on his couch. 

My ankle felt a whole bunch better, but my phone…. had about 45 missed calls. All from Itachi. 

I gulped and hit redial as I hobbled over to the balcony. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Were the first words out of Itachi’s mouth. I sighed deeply. 

“It’s a long story…” I mumbled as I fiddled with the mostly empty pack of cigarettes that were sitting on the ledge. 

  
  
  


*******

“So why do you paint graffiti?” Naruto asked. 

“Uh… honestly I don’t know… I wanted to go to school for art, not become a police officer so it’s kinda just my petty way of getting back at my family? No one ever really supported my interest in art” I responded quietly. 

  
  


*******

“Hey you there stop!!!” Madara Uchiha’s voice echoed off the walls of the alley. 

“Oh fuck. Sasuke we gotta go!” Naruto hissed and grabbed a hold of my hand, pulling me away from  _ almost finished  _ painting. 

As we ran from my uncle, hand in hand, I couldn’t help but laugh. 

Naruto yanked me around the corner and pulled me into another alleyway, one that was about 2 feet wide and obscured from view.

He pressed me up against the wall and we waited quietly. 

Uncle Madara’s footsteps echoed off the walls of the alleyway as he searched around for us. Eventually, his footsteps faded away and Naruto grinned down at me. 

I couldn’t help but return it back at him. 

  
  


******

“Naruto. I don’t understand. Where are you taking me? Can I take this off now?” I asked Naruto, while pulling on my blindfold only to be shushed and have my hand smacked away in response. 

“You’ll see. It’s just through here. No peeking.” he whispered in response, holding my hand tightly in his. 

I stumbled after him, having no idea where we were before he let go of my hand. 

I panicked for a full second before he spoke. 

“Okay. You can take it off now.” He said with a grin. 

I carefully removed the blindfold and my jaw dropped. 

“Happy birthday!!” He said excitedly. 

We were in Naruto’s apartment, in an empty room. The floor was covered with plastic sheeting and there was a  _ huge  _ canvas propped against the wall in front of me. 

Next to it was a table, and on the table were  _ at least a hundred different pots of paint and there were brushes sitting in a cup.  _

I stared at Naruto. 

“What’s this?” I asked quietly and his face fell. 

“Do you not like it? I just… you said no one supported you at home so I figured I had the spare room so I could just turn it into an art studio for you because I wanted you to know I support you and-“ I cut Naruto off abruptly as I tackled him in a hug. We tumbled backwards, me on top of him. 

“I love it. I love it so fucking much. Thankyou.” I whispered into his chest which vibrated as he chuckled. 

“Of course Sasuke. Anything for you. Although, I do have another present for you. That is. If you want it?” He asked, eyes locking with mine. I gulped. 

“What is it?” I asked him. 

“Oh just this” he said quietly before he pressed his lips to mine. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
